Dragonglass Mine
"A legendary mine that grows stronger the longer it is powered." Overview The Dragonglass Mine is a remote-operated Reborn-tier mine that was first announced on Berezaa's stream on October 10th, 2016 and was implemented into the game 3 days later. It produces 3 consecutive ores per click instead of the usual 1 ore per click, allowing for easy ore production. Unlike many other mines with a similar ore value, the Dragonglass Mine partially works with all cell furnaces, as only 1 of 3 ores is compatible per click. When the remote is left untouched for 6 seconds or more, its ore value resets back to $4B. In the Easter 2017 event, the Dragonglass Mine's stats were tweaked: * The Dragonglass Mine can now only be acquired after life 150+ (previously 100+). * The ore value range decreased from $6B to $6T to $4B to $4T. * The chance of obtaining when rebirthing increased (less rare). In Part 2 of the Summer Update, the Dragonglass Mine was further nerfed with only 1 of its 3 ores (per burst) being compatible with cell furnaces, as 2 of its ores are now produced with 4 upgrades initially. This was due to many players using this item along with Dreamer's Anguish to get rebirth within 15 seconds until life 501. Even after the nerf, it is still the most reliable way to get quick rebirth until life 501. Trivia * This mine is based on the Dragonglass ore from Azure Mines. * This mine is one of a few remote mines without the word, "Remote" in them. * The Dragonglass Mine is the 2nd Azure Mines based item in Miner's Haven, the first one is the Azure Refiner. (Contrary to popular belief, the Boomite Mine was its own idea; not inspired by Azure Mines). * During the stream on 12/13/16, Berezaa secretly nerfed the Dragonglass Mine, decreasing its initial ore value from $100B down to $60B. * While it was being developed on stream, Berezaa used the same remote dropper script as the Remote Diamond Mine. Because of this, while it was in the testing server, the ore color was bright blue. * The Dragonglass Mine is one of the three manual Reborn-tier items, with the other two being Dark Magic and Lightningbolt Refiner with Dark Magic and Dragonglass Mine being remotely powered. * Like the Dragon Blaster, Equinox and Blind Justice, its hitbox is a different material (the beam is diamond plate). * The Dragonglass Mine is one of the droppers that can drop multiple ores at once with the others being Copper Mine, Radium Mine, Arachnid Mine, and Spitfire Iron Mine. * This is the first remote mine to lack a non-remote counterpart with the second being the Remote Octagnium Mine. * This mine can't reach Big Bertha if the mines not on the side. * "Dragonglass" is another name for obsidian, a volcanic rock formed when lava cools. * Will be getting a special buff in the 2020 Reincarnation Update. Category:Rebirth Category:Reborn Category:Dropper Category:Remote Dropper Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Remote Category:Medium Category:Azure Mines Inspired Category:Tier 11 Rebirth Category:Reborn-Proof